Spiritus vitae
by Evanaissante
Summary: Des enfants sont tous retrouvés morts, quelques jours après leur kidnapping, il on des signes "Satanique" graver dans la chair, mais Sébastian affirme que ce n'est pas le travail d'un démon. Qui alors, torture ces enfants? Ciel ne sait pas mais une chose est sur...ces symboles ne lui sont pas inconnus.
1. 1 Phantomhive se remet en selle

_Salut ! C'est ma toute première histoire Kuroshitsuji, donc un peu de pitié pour une débutante comme moi. _

_L'histoire se situe vers la fin de l'affaire du Baron Kelvin (manga 8), et je vous propose une autre enquête que celle de la « mort » de Sébastian (J'ai lu la suite du 9 en prépublication anglaise et ça ne m'a pas plu). Je dirais que c'est un léger Ciel/Sebastian. Désolée pour les éventuelle (et nombreuses) fautes d'orthographe qui on put m'échapper...donc...  
_

___**ENJOY !~~**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Aux abords de Londres, dissimulé aux yeux trop curieux, un manoir et un jardin magnifique sont entretenu avec soin. Dans l'une des plus grande chambre du dit manoir le chef actuel de la famille Phantomhive, famille qui possède le terrain,s'affaire à un travail d'importance capital .

Dormir.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, son majordome ne le laissera surement pas terminer sa nuit. Non, pour lui quand le soleil est levé, Ciel Phantomhive doit l'être aussi.

Bocchan, c'est l'heure de se lever.

Il dit cela de sa voix rauque tout en ouvrant les rideaux sombres de la chambre, répandant la lumière doré directement sur les paupières closent de son jeune maitre. Une petite plainte s'élève, suivie d'un « Laisse-moi dormir ! » peu convaincant. Et après quelques minutes acharnés (« Fiche-moi la paix ! » « M'enfin Bocchan ! ») Un souffle froid vint attaquer les pauvres membres frêles du jeune comte. Son bel édredon, tout doux et tout chaud à disparut…enfin disparut, il n'est pas loin, juste dans les mains de son majordome.

Ok, 1 point Michaelis, 0 pour Phantomhive.

L'œil bleu impérial se fixe sur la créature démoniaque. OUUUUH ! Cette expression pue la vengeance à plein nez, si Sébastian n'était pas Sébastian, il appréhenderait presque…Il posa la couette sur le bureau et…

_**SBAFF !**_ May entra dans la chambre, les lunettes de travers, trébuchant sur le tapis cassant pour la même occasion un vase chinois, seul cadeau potable de Lau.

_**BOOM !**_ Bard rentra lui aussi, un bâton de dynamite à la main, le lançant dans un autre vase qui éclata.

_**CRAC !**_ Finny trop impatient, poussa les gonds de la porte un peu trop fort…ils tombèrent part terre dans un « _Glong » _très mélodieux.

Alors que Sebastian pestait contre les enquiquineurs qui venaient d'interrompre son moment privilégié avec son Bocchan. Mais Ciel n'en avait cure, quelque chose de plus grave occupait son esprit.

La myope, le pyromane et le crétin venait **tous les trois en même temps **de rentrés dans son bureau. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Mais trois catastrophes venaient alors dans son esprit.

1) Les idiots avaient encore détruit le manoir, laissant à Sébastian le soin de tout réglé.

2) Tanaka était finalement mort d'une crise cardiaque et on venait lui annoncé le décès.

3) Lizzy était là, et on venait lui demander d'arrêter le massacre.

Mais alors que des possibilités saugrenue et atroces chamboulaient la tête du jeune comte, les domestiques désirèrent enfin d'expliquer leur présence (non désirée !) dans la chambre bocchanesque.

- Bocchan, commença Maylene.

- On vous envoyez, continua Bard.

- Une missive ! Termina Finny.

- Ho, ho, ho ! Qu'on pouvait traduire par : '' De la Reine '', dans le langage du père Noël/Tanaka.

A tient, et il supposait que c'était les deux crétins décolorés qui étaient venus poster la lettre. May lui tendit une petite enveloppe blanche sceller par de la cire rouge. Ciel poussa un soupire et fit un léger mouvement de la main vers les domestiques qui sortirent de la pièce.

Le comte descella la lettre avec lassitude, que pouvait lui vouloir la reine ? Surement une nouvelle enquête pour rattraper l'échec total de la dernière.

_« Mon petit,_

_La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu n'était guère très gaie. Peut-être pourriez-vous venir boire une tasse de thé avec moi ? Vous me feriez plus que plaisir, mais avant cela, j'ai dans le regret de vous demander de régler une nouvelle affaire pour moi. Mes belles rues de Londres sont souillées! Des enfants entre 8 et 14 ans sont enlevés à leur famille et retrouver mort, le plus souvent, horriblement charcuter. J'aimerais que vous retrouviez les enfants et le criminel, le plus vite possible. Pour l'instant se sont juste dans enfants des bas quartiers qui sont enlevés, nous devons éviter que les enfants de nobles sont aussi kidnappés. _

_Je compte sur vous ! Ne me faites pas perdre patience._

_Victoria R. »_

Ciel termina de lire la lettre et la passa au démon qui eut un rire moqueur :

- Oya, oya, Bocchan, il semblerait que tous les cas d'enfants disparut vous reviennes.

- Quoi de mieux qu'un chien pour pister les chiots.

Le démon écarquilla les yeux.

Son maitre venait juste de se traiter de chien tout en sachant l'aversion de son majordome pour cette race de sac à puces collant. Sébastian sourit, mais un sourire moquer, ou même humain. Non, avec son sourire de démon, carnassier et affamé.

_Etrange petit maitre…_

Il se redressa sur son séant et s'adressa à son Bocchan :

- Si je puis me permettre, vous me rappelez plus un chat qu'une de ces…_choses_, à défaut d'autre mot.

- Ah, oui ? Fit semblant de s'intéresser Ciel, une lueur narquoise au fond des prunelles.

- Vous êtes orgueilleux, légèrement arrogant même. Vous n'avez pas peur de l'obscurité ou de la solitude, vous êtes rusé et habile. Un peu manipulateur, vous n'avez aucun point commun avec ces bêtes quémandeuses et dépendantes.

Ciel eu un sourire, faux, froid.

- Sébastian ! Que de compliments ! Quelle mouche t'a piquée aujourd'hui ?

- Aucune maitre, sauf peut-être Finny avec sa fourche que je qualifierais plus de moucheron. Je ne dis que la vérité car…

- Ouais, ouais, tu ne mens jamais. Bref, je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner apporte moi le reste du courrier là-bas.

Sébastian s'inclina et rassembla le tas de lettre devant la porte d'entrée, le portant sur un plateau à côté du déjeuner du jeune maitre. Il se demandait quand même pourquoi les nobles de cette ville continuaient d'envoyer des invitations à des fêtes au jeune garçon.

Il les brûlait toutes, toujours.

Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle…sauf une…qui décidément n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

_Voili Voilou !_

_Reviews ?_

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	2. Rose criard, rose bonbon et du poisson

_Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de na pas avoir pu poster vendredi, mais j'avais de très gros problème de connexion. _

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des reviews…j'adore ça._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le poisson poché était la grande spécialité de Sébastian.

Et surement la chose que Ciel déteste le plus.

Assit à table, il est entrain de lire un article sur la crise du charbon tout en jouant négligemment avec l'argenterie. Sébastian quant à lui, garde un sourire confiant même si il sait qu'il va se faire rembarrer.

Le déjeuner de monsieur. dit-il tout en s'éloignant de peur de prendre le dit déjeuné un pleine face.

Ciel relève la tête…observe…Une bouillie verte (brocoli d'après l'odeur), un tas de merde orange (des carottes sans doute), et une morceau de machin tout blanc…

**- Où sont mes scones ! **hurle-il tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Tient, Sébastian s'attendais à un « Espèce d'abruti ! » ou une gentillesse dans le genre.

Bon, allez Sebby, affronte le monstre droit dans les yeux, tu es un diable de majordome, tu es un diable de majordome, tu es un diable de majordome, tu es…_foutu_.

- Monsieur, j'ai pensé…

- Tu n'es pas sensé penser espèce de…

- Que je devrais remplacer vos scones et autre douceurs par des plats plus diététique…

Silence.

- Et pourquoi ? s'étonna réellement le comte.

- Monsieur, vous allez devenir obèse.

- QUOI ?

- Zut, il l'a fâché, allez, trouve quelque chose…

- Je suis sérieux, monsieur. Votre corps s'enveloppera de graisse, vous serez en mauvaise santé et finalement pour vous amener à votre chambre je vous ferais rouler et rebondir dans les escaliers.

Ciel, les yeux écarquiller, pose une main sur son ventre plat comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas gras. Le démon sait qu'il a gagné, comment ? Il l'ignore, mais il a gagné. Il ne devrait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin mais la phrase qu'il lui vient en tête sort de sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende compte :

- Et je doute que mademoiselle Lizzy vous trouvera toujours…adorable.

* * *

Ciel avale avec difficulté le dernier morceau de morue, mais finalement à grand coup de couteau et des gorgées de thé répéter il vient à bout de l'affreuse bestiole. Quand il a fini, Sébastian pose une crème au caramel devant le jeune garçon qui tente (vainement) de cacher son enthousiasme.

Alors que la crème disparaissait déjà à l'intérieur de la bouche du comte, Sébastian posa le courrier sur la table avec un mouvement gracieux (comme d'habitude). Ciel s'essuya les mains et attrapa le tas de lettre qui se dressait devant lui. Il saisit les premiers de la pile, descellant et déchirant les invitations au banquet et autre festivités.

Mais soudain alors que le jeune garçon prenait une nouvelle lettre, il l'a lâcha brusquement comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

- Bocchan ? interrogea le majordome.

L'enveloppe que le comte venait de laisser tomber était d'une couleur rose criarde et couverte de petit lapin blanc avec des nœuds. Elle était scéler avec de la cire rose bonbon et les initial était :

_« E,E,C,M »_

_Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia de Midford._

Ben, tiens il aurait dû s'en douter. Le comte attrapa la lettre la descella et ut attentivement les quelque mots inscrit dans l'encre rose.

_« Cher Ciel,_

_Je me permet de t'inviter à un banquet prévu par ma chère mère qui pense que le fait que mon fiancé soit présent montrerait une bonne image sur notre famille._

_Le banquet se tiendra donc la semaine prochaine, à la résidence familiale à 20h. _

_J'espère que tu seras présent et que nous nous amuserons bien !_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Lizzy »_

- Et merde…murmura Ciel.

- Monsieur ! Langage !

Le jeune garçon soupira, Sébastian quant à lui s'empêchait difficilement de déchirée la lettre et de la mettre au feu. Non mais, tant de rose sur une lettre ça devrait être punit.

- Monsieur, je pense qu'il est temps que nous allions à Londres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Enfin, monsieur, vous êtes sur une enquête. Qui allons-nous voir quand nous sommes sur une enquête ?

- Ah, oui, c'est…

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. My heart will go on !

_Voilà donc mon chapitre 3, un peu plus glauque je trouve mais bon…_

* * *

_**Bocchan-chan : **_Le crétin…ils sont tous crétins mais je reprends un peu Sébastian dans le tome 2 quand il traite Finny d'idiot. Les 3 en une fois dans la chambre c'est signe d'apocalypse, les sauterelles qui tombent du ciel, les océans rouges sangs, bref, c'est mauvais. Père Spock et Tanaka/Santa ? Ah ! Je comprends pourquoi Tanaka disparait souvent ! Il joue à « Je te tiens tu me tiens par la barbichette » avec Saint Spock ! Tu à raison Sébatsian + Compliment = MAUVAIS ! Et Ciel ne se laisse pas avoir (That's my boy !).

Alors comme ça tu t'enfuis devant des choux de Bruxelles ? Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça, mais j'adore le brocoli et les carottes ! Si, si…moins le pois(s)on…pour ce qui est des scones…miam…c'est une des choses qui a fait de mes voyages répétitifs à Londres des parties de plaisir (déjà que j'aime le pays, si on m'attend là-bas avec des gâteaux…). Pour ce qui est de Ciel gros…je pense que personne (**surtout Sébastian**) ne veut que ça arrive…on l'aime Ciel en tant que petite allumette toute blanche…

* * *

_**Chapitre 3  
**_

Londres.

C'est un peu l'endroit culte. Un anglais se sent obligé d'aller un jour à la capitale. Ciel aussi, il y va souvent. Mais lui, ce n'est pas pour faire les magasins ou boire un thé en dégustant une pâtisserie.

Naaaan ! C'est pour aller voir un dieu de la mort complètement timbré qui va l'aider à résoudre des crimes en série particulièrement sanglant.

Le monde ne tourne décidément pas rond.

Oui, parce que, c'est bien chez Undertaker que notre comte préféré se dirige. « Chez Undertaker ? » devriez-vous vous étonnez mais vous êtes un peu passif, je trouve. Bref, le jeune Aristocrate accompagné de son (très) fidèle majordome arrivèrent assez vite chez le croque-mort qui comme à son habitude délira sur plusieurs sujets d'anatomie…morte le plus souvent et la dissection d'une fouine flamber*. Le Shinigami leur servit un thé plus que douteux (verdâtre et un peu gélatineux) et s'assit sur un des cercueils et laissa échapper un ricanement haut perché :

- Alors mon **petit **comte, tu viens essayez un cercueil de ma composition.

- Tu sais bien que non, vieux fou. Je suis là pour les enfants, mais tu le sais déjà.

- Ih, ih, ih, bien sûr, mais c'est tellement drôle de te voir m'expliquer ce que je sais déjà mieux que toi, Ah ah ah !

Il rit dix minutes pendant lesquelles Sébastian prépara un nouveau thé (plus en norme niveau hygiène) et s'il avait pu, il aurait fait de biscuits. Mais le croque-mort était sorti de son hilarité et adressait un sourire étrange (plus que la normal) au jeune garçon.

- De quoi, tu parles ? interrogea Ciel hautain mais surprit.

- De tous les corps ! Ils sont si…hum défigurés ! C'est juste magnifique !

- On s'en fiche de ça ! De quoi parlais-tu avant !

- Oh, ça de leurs jolis dessins.

- Dessins ? What the fu…

- Les mignons symboles ensanglanter que tes petites victimes on sur le corps, pardi !

- Hein ? Comment ça ? s'étonnèrent tout aussi bien le comte que le majordome.

Undertaker eu un rire hystérique.

- Oh, j'adore quand vous parlez en chœur ! gloussa-il.

- Parles-nous des symboles, imbécile ! reprit le comte de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

- Oh, ça, d'accord, vous m'avez déjà bien fait rire. Venez.

Le croque-mort se le va et sortit par une porte (mauve comme toute celle du bâtiment) pour conduire ses deux invités dans une pièce circulaire sombre et humide où des champignons verdâtre (comme le thé…attendez…Ah, c'était de là que venait le goût boisé !). Des cercueils aux couleurs froides ornaient les murs et semblait contenir quelqu'un.

- Voilà mon petit Comte, te voici dans ma chambre !

- Ciel se retourna vers le croque-mort effaré.

- Tu dors ICI !

- Bien sûr, huhu, je ne veux pas laisser mais clients tous seuls.

Le jeune garçon eu un haut le cœur qui devint nausée quand Undertaker ajouta :

- De temps en temps, hum, Nous jouons au Docteur.

Sébastian eu une moue de dégout alors que le Comte virait vert. Alors que l'enfant se reprenait, Sébastian ouvrit le cercueil de gauche d'où s'échappa une odeur atroce de chair en décomposition. L'effluve en elle-même aurait fait décamper toutes personnes possédant un système nasal fonctionnel. Mais ce qui fit retourner l'estomac du serviteur comme du noble était bien le corps en lui-même.

La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Elle avait des lèvres pleines rosées, des longs cheveux blonds en halo autour de sa tête, elle avait une silhouette effilée, elle s'appelait Luna Parker et avait le cœur arraché de la poitrine.

L'emplacement de l'organe avait été presque broyé. La personne ou la chose qu'il l'avait sorti avait fait cela en avec haine et barbarisme. Des symboles immondes et sanglants était tracé sur toute l'anatomie de la jeune fille. Sauf sur le visage.

Son visage était intacte, il ne portait même pas une goutte de sang ou une égratignure se qui troubla Ciel. Undertaker caressa le visage de l'enfant et ferma le cercueil avec tendresse.

- Tu veux voir les autres, lui demanda le Shinagami.

Ciel acquiesça.

L'autre cadavre était celui d'un garçon de neuf ans, Hélios Sparks présentait les même blessures post mortem et la même excision du cœur.  
Stella Ginger, Eole Adams, Iris Bush et Céleste Keegan n'avaient pas, eux aussi, échappés aux traitements.

Bien, réagit le Comte voulant sortir de la boutique le plus vite possible, merci Undertaker, nous allons te laisser.

Sébastian salua d'un mouvement de tête bref le croque-mort avant de suivre son jeune maitre. Mais ils furent interrompus par la voix du Shinagami qui eut un léger rire dirigé au Comte.

- A Phantomhive ! Quand tu comprendras le rapport avec ces enfants, tu courras de cacher ? Ou peut-être te montrera tu fort comme ton âme ?

- Laisse mon âme en dehors de ça. Mais que veux-tu dire pour les enfants ?

- Ne remarques-tu rien ? Ne ressens-tu rien ?

- A part le dégout et l'envie de vomir ? Non.

- Le déjà vu, peut-être.

Ciel se retourna vers l'homme en gris, pâle (oui, plus que d'habitude) et lança d'une voix paralysée de peur. Voix qui depuis longtemps ne lui appartenait plus :

- Si mais ça je ne pensais pas que tu le comprendrais.

* * *

_Pas terrible, hein ? Et cours en plus ! Désolée mais c'est pour entrer dans le bain ! A la prochaine !_

_*Alors, ne me demandez surtout pas d'où ça vient mais j'ai déjà entendu cette expression quelque part._

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	4. La peur c'est relatif

_Hey ! Voici mon Chapitre 4 !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4  
**_

Le grand Manoir des Phantomhive étaient bordé de fleurs aux couleurs rosées, et de l'herbe verdoyante entourait c'est beau parterres. Le soleil éclairait le porche et les rayons orangés apportaient une autre touche de couleur. Au milieu du jardin si invraisemblable dans le milieu de Londres un jeune homme aux allures féminin songeait aux étranges propos de son Maitre, ce matin.

Finny n'était pas un garçon intelligent.

Il ne l'avait jamais été. C'est une des raisons pour les quels ses kidnappeurs avaient eu si facile de l'attraper. Bard ou May étaient bien plus malins que lui. Même si ça ne se voyait pas toujours. Pourtant malgré se que tout le monde pensait, il n'était pas idiot.

D'accord, il ne percevait pas les choses comme le jeune Maitre et n'avait en rien la subtilité de Sébastian, mais enfin ! Il n'était pas aveugle !

Le jeune Maitre était perturbé, et si Finny ne connaissait pas si bien son employeur il dirait même qu'il semblait…

Effrayé.

Quand le jeune Phantomhive était revenu, tous les domestiques (et même Tanaka, c'était dire !) avaient sentit ce malaise palpable entre le Majordome et le Maitre. Mais c'était surtout la peur effroyable qui suintait de tous les pores de Ciel qui avait alerté les pauvres serviteurs si démunis.

* * *

Sébastian n'avait rien dit.

Il avait remarqué l'horripilation des poils plus prosaïquement appelé _Chair de poule _par les êtres humains. Il avait perçu le changement de rythme respiratoire, la hausse de la fréquence cardiaque, les yeux écarquillés, le léger palissement (il n'avait pas cru ça possible !) de la peau. Et il avait senti bien sûr la sécrétion d'adrénaline dans le sang du Bocchan.

Tous ces petits indices qui ne voulaient dire qu'une chose.

Le Maitre avait peur.

Si peur que son petit cœur s'affolait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Qu'il avait des sueurs froides.

Sébastian eu un rictus.

_L'âme ! L'âme semblait souillée ! Le jeune Maitre avait laissé cette émotion horrible s'opposé entre lui et son âme. Il n'aimait pas cela !_ _Il allait devoir tirer ça au clair le plus vite possible de préférence !_

* * *

Ciel soupira avec lassitude. L'ennuie bien présent dans son corps et dans sa tête semblait calmé un petit peu la frayeur que ces marques avait provoqués en lui.

Ces marques, ce sang…tellement familier…

Il eut un brusque frisson dans le bas du dos qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et provoqua un léger hoquet qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entre ouvertes.

Il se mordait le poing pour empêcher ces bruits faibles de passé sa bouche, de peur que son majordome n'accours. Pourtant…

Pourtant il ne sut empêcher les larmes de coulés sur ses joues porcelaines et de s'écraser sur le bureau. Il ne sut empêcher les sanglots de déchirés sont cœurs en morceau et de brisé le peu d'estime qu'il se portait en deux.

Pleurer. Lui, Ciel Phantomhive couinait comme un gosse qui avait perdu sa sucette. Il se mordit jusqu'à sang, jusqu'à ce que les pleures se tarissent que les larmes sèches sous ses paupières. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur et sortit de son bureau, bien décider à s'occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Finny taillait (arrachait) les arbustes autour du Manoir, essayant (tout est dans le mot) de ne pas écraser les pétunias du jeune Maitre avant qu'il ne vit le dit Maitre s'approcher de lui, surement pour l'engueuler pensa-il avant de remarquer les yeux légèrement embué du comte et sa démarche titubante comme un ivrogne. Ciel s'effondra sur un banc dissimulé derrière un arbre et un pot de fleur. Il entendit des pas qui s'approchait de lui et s'attendit à voir son majordome débouler mais à la place, un jeune garçon blond s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je peux ? s'enquit le jardinier.

Ciel fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif et eu un sourire crispé pour son employé, était-il totalement désespéré pour accepter _cette _compagnie.

Ils restèrent assis quelques minutes sur le banc silencieux. Ce fut Finny qui (finalement) brisa la glace :

- Jeune Maitre…avez-vous été enlevé ?

Ciel eu un tressaillement et se retourna les yeux exorbiter vers le blond qui s'attendait à se prendre un coup de canne sur la tête. Au contraire le Comte eu un rire aigre :

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Vous avez peur.

Ciel renifla avec dédain.

- C'est vrai.

- Vous n'avez jamais peur. Sauf les nuits d'orages. Vous n'êtes même pas effrayer par Sébastian quand il vous regarde comme si vous étiez son repas.

_Observateur, le bougre ! _Pensa Ciel (agréablement) surprit par les talents cachés de son jardinier.

- Ce fut juste après que mes parents furent tués, commença le jeune garçon…

Et il raconta son histoire, toutes ces choses qui lui étaient arrivés, les coups, le sang…oh tous ce sang. Il passa le passage de « _**Evil Sebby**_ » plus pour la sécurité du blond que par pudeur. Quand il eut fini, le jardinier lui sourit avec une émotion inconnue peinte sur le visage.

_Était-ce…de la pitié ? Non, cherche encore Ciel, tu as déjà vu cette émotion sur le visage de ta mère…de la peine ? Non, toujours pas ça…De la compassion ? Oui, définitivement._

Il eut une bouffé d'affection pour ce garçon blond un peu idiot à qui il n'avait jamais fait réellement attention si ce n'est que pour ça force physique incroyable.

- Mais ce n'est point cela qui vous fait peur, jeune Maitre.

- Non. C'est pour une enquête. Avoua le Comte sans s'en rendre compte.

- Vous voulez en parler ?

Pouvait-il tout révéler au blond ? Lui parler des corps ? De ses doutes ? Des marques sur les cadavres qui lui rappelait franchement celle qu'il avait dans le dos*.

Il regarda Finny : L'Idiot, le Crétin, la Force, le Jardinier, le Blond…pouvait-il réellement être son Confident ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il le pouvait. Mais si Sébastian l'apprenait…puisque que de toute manière Sébastian SAVAIT TOUT ! Le pauvre garçon serait en danger. Pouvais-il, lui, Ciel Phantomhive mettre la vie d'un jardiner assez insignifiant en danger ? Savoir que de toute manière sa vie ne valait pas grand-chose, qu'on pouvait la sacrifier. Pouvait-il se le permettre…oui, il le pouvait.

- Non, ça va, Finny.

Mais il ne se le permettrait jamais.

* * *

_* Dans le manga la marque est dans le dos alors que dans l'anime c'est sur l'abdomen.  
_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est plus Finny/ Ciel que SebaCiel. Mais jamais bien Finny, alors je voulais qu'il ait un rôle dans cette fic._

_**Ciel : **__Non mais t'as vu les conneries que tu me fais dire ?_

_**Moi : **__Je sais…mais j'y peux rien…je suis insomniaque, donc j'écris la nuit, ça m'aide pas à avoir des idées qui se valent ! (Trouver le sens de cette phrase !)_

_**Ciel : **__Sinon, l'autre Schizophrène, elle a totalement oubliée de vous dire qu'elle possède que dalle et qu'on ne lui appartient pas ! C'est mieux quand même…On plus elle écrit un roman en fin de page qui serre à que rien. _

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	5. Le silence irrite le Diable

_Que puis-je dire à part que je suis à baffer…je suis désolée pour le retard immense sur cette histoire mais bon…je vis quoi…bref, voilà mon p'tit chapitre 5._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Sébastian refaisait le lit de _son_ Bocchan quand il vu.

Le jardinier et le jeune Maitre sur le banc, pensant être caché des yeux des autres. Discutant comme des amis. Finny dit quelque chose et _son _Jeune Maitre éclata de rire. Finny eu un sourire timide alors que Ciel séchait les larmes de rire qui lui coulait sous les yeux.

Et là, Sébastian su.

Que Ciel était en train de pactiser avec le jardiner, peut-être même devenir amis ou bien pire...amants. Et la haine que ressentit alors le majordome pour le blond n'avait rien d'humain, de sain. C'était la haine destructrice des démons.

La jalousie du Diable.

Ses yeux sombres se transformèrent en orbes de feu, ses ongles se recourbèrent comme des serres, des plumes de corbeaux volèrent dans la pièce. Son costume explosa et il prit sa forme originelle.

Il fit bientôt dix mètres (sans les hauts talons), son le visage était si défigurer que personne n'aurait reconnu le beau majordome sous ses traits informes immondes. Une odeur de charogne remplit la pièce et finalement deux grandes cornes de bélier sortir de son crâne, si bien qu'elles griffèrent le plafond de la chambre Bocchanesque.

Il se força à se calmer pour retrouver sa forme d'emprunt mais rien que le souvenir des yeux d'un certain blond sur le Comte, lui fit faillir hurler de rage.

Pas bonne idée, parce que s'il hurlait, là, maintenant, la demeure Phantomhive redeviendrait cendres. Finalement il retrouva son self-control habituel et se rhabilla avec ce qu'il trouva.

Son Maitre ne devait pas le voir comme ça…_jamais. _Si Ciel le voyait ainsi, il n'aurait plus jamais confiance en le majordome. Il courut jusqu'à ses propres appartements, s'habillant le plus vite possible avec un de ses nombreux costumes.

Sa chambre n'avait rien de celle du Bocchan mais était quand même plus spacieuse que celle des autres domestiques. La chambre contenait un lit, qui ne servait pas à grand-chose mais qui, d'après Ciel, servirait un jour où l'autre. Il avait aussi une cheminée, un bureau recouvert de feuilles et une armoire en chêne qui contenait une centaine de costumes. Sébastian se changea, avec mauvaise humeur et s'empressa de ranger le peu de désordre que son habillage avait causé. _Putain de perfectionniste. _

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec la même élégance qui le caractérisait. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses pensées dérivant, elles aboutirent toutes au même point :

_**Alors comme ça, le jeune maitre s'attache au jeune jardinier ? Eh bien, eh bien…il va falloir s'en débarrasser. **_

* * *

Ciel s'approchait du manoir avec bonne humeur, un sourire joyeux filtrait sur ses lèvres closes et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inaccoutumée. Il rentra par la porte principale et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sur son siège, parcourut quelques papiers et appela enfin son majordome. L'homme en noir déboula de derrière la porte et s'agenouilla devant son maitre.

- Bocchan, je me demandais…

- Pas maintenant, Sébastian, apportes-moi du papier à lettre et de l'encre turquoise je dois répondre à Lizzy.

Le démon fut surprit par cette initiative étrange.

- Et qu'allez-vous lui répondre ?

- Que j'irais à sa fichue fête.

Les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent, allez à cette fête ? Maintenant ? Alors qu'un Serial Killer se baladait, tranquille, dans les rue de Londres ? La conversation avec Finny aurait-elle lobotomisé le cerveau du jeune maitre ?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Le fauteuil du maitre se retourna vers Sébastian, Ciel le regarda, sourcils froncé (signe d'exaspération).

- Non.

- Maitre, je me vois dans le droit de protester…

- Non.

Ça arriva vite, trop vite, une fraction de seconde. Sébastian à bout de nerf attrapa le col du jeune garçon, étranglant légèrement Ciel ou passage, avant d'approche sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je veux savoir, je dois savoir, alors ne me tenter pas de vous soutirez ces information par le billet de la douleur, jeune maitre.

Les yeux rubis du majordome ne furent jamais aussi dur cas l'instant.

Le plus étonnant fut le calme de Ciel face à tout cela.

Il ne cilla même pas.

- Je pense, commença-il, que le tueur peut être à cette fête.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'homme en noir.

- Parce qu'il y aura des tonnes d'enfants.

- Mais, il ou elle ne s'en prend qu'aux enfants des bas quartiers.

Le garçon se leva et tourna en rond au milieu de la pièce.

- C'est pour ça que je dois être sur…mais peut-être que…

Il s'arrêta, comme frapper par la foudre…

- Sébastian, tu vas faire savoir à tout le monde que Ciel Phantomhive enquête sur cette affaire.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu te répètes, mon cher, mais oui. Tu peux savoir pourquoi.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées avec classe.

- Nous allons poussez le meurtrier à venir à cette fête en lui présentant un appât qu'il ne peut refuser…

- Qui, don…

- Moi.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	6. La beauté est un jardin sauvage

_Bon, je suis encore en retard, je m'en excuse mais…mais rien enfaite, j'avais la flemme. Bref, chapitre 6 ! C'est un chapitre un peu particulier alors…indulgence ?_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6: POV Le meurtrier **_(j'avais dit que c'était particulier)

J'ai faim.

Cela fait deux jours que je me cache dans les poubelles de cette ville minable. Je n'ai pas encore mangé et la soif se fait ressentir.

Ma benne à ordure (et ma chambre) sent le poisson pas frais et je me refuse à fouiller pour trouver de quoi me sustenter.

Mon dernier jeu était il y a deux jours, quatre heures, cinq minutes et dix secondes. Cette partie-ci était moins amusante, Céleste Keegan était particulièrement pleurnicharde. Juste au moment où j'ai commencé à l'ouvrir, elle est morte. Luna Parker, elle, n'avait rien dit, pas pleurer, pas crié, pas supplier. Je l'aimais bien.

En plus son cœur avait un goût…fruité…miam. Le sang était chaud, le cœur était moelleux, c'était un pure délice, le meilleur. Quoi que… Hélios Sparks…hum…bon, mort renversé par une calèche.

Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de manger de la viande froide mais…sa chair avait un parfum…exquis. Légèrement saler, le cœur était froid, et dure. Caractéristiques d'un cœur d'enfant mal aimé.

Eole Adams, cœur mou, un lâche et un menteur.

Luna, ma petite Lune, doux, goût de pomme, enfant courageux et sociable.

Céleste, cœur amer mais tendre, sensible mais peste.

Iris Bush, acide et croquant, malheureuse et désenchantée.

Stella Ginger, âpre, gélatineux. Méchante.

Tant de saveur, dans de goût, de sensation. Le parfum d'un cœur humain dépendant de quel genre de personne cet humain a été. Les enfants courageux sont les meilleures, les méchant n'ont pas de saveur à proprement parler, juste un saisissement de dégout qui vous prend aux tripes.

Les gens se demandent souvent ce que je suis. Personne ne comprend, surtout en me voyant. Il pense que je suis un Incube. Les Incubes sont mes cousins, mais eux ils s'en prennent juste aux jeunes filles, vous savez pour…hum, faire leurs trucs. Moi, je suis…plus…sauvage.

Je suis un personnage plutôt célèbre, j'inspire les fantasmes, mon apparence est de loin la plus désirable jamais mise au monde. Mon clan et moi sommes des créatures libres et indépendantes. Mais depuis quelques temps, je suis le dernier de mon espèce. Alors pour survivre…j'ai disons, mis ma fierté de cotée et suis devenu dépendant de quelqu'un.

Je renifle une odeur, un enfant, sale, arrive vers moi.

- Demandez-le journal ! En première : Ciel Phantomhive enquête sur les meurtres des enfants des rues ! Demandez-le journal !

Je me redresse, intéressé par ce « Journal » et attrape le garçon par le col. Celui-ci pousse un hurlement coupé court quand il m'aperçoit. Je lui souris, les canines rentrées, mes yeux rouges scintillants.

- Chut, dis-je de ma voix la plus claire, n'ai pas peur…

J'attrapais un journal avec un sourire moqueur, alors comme ça Ciel Phantomhive était à ma suite ? Eh bien, je pense que je vais commencer à m'amuser.

- Monsieur ? Je peux partir ? me demande le jeune distributeur.

J'eu un rire rauque avant de l'attraper par les cheveux.

- Pourquoi ? La partie vient juste de commencer.

Je me demande comment le cri qui en suit passa inaperçu.

* * *

_Très court mais très dur à écrire pour moi…Le titre de ce chapitre (qui, vous le savez est afficher quand vous changer de chapitre) à un rapport avec la nature du meurtrier. Les fans reconnaitrons peut-être, sinon...eh bien, vous avez le choix: Attendez la révélation ou alors taper sur Google!  
_

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	7. La calèche du destin

_Hey ! Chapitre 7 ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Quand Lizzy reçu la réponse affirmative de Ciel, elle dû la relire deux fois pour y croire pleinement. Elle appela Paula avec qui, elle partit faire du shopping dans les plus beaux magasins de Londres.

C'est finalement dans le quatorzième magasin que les jeunes femmes visitèrent qu'Elizabeth trouva enfin la robe parfaite.

Longue et bouffante, d'une couleur rosée couverte de perles, une robe d'adulte.* Il ne manquait plus que la parure. La servante et la jeune fille se dirigèrent chez un bijoutier qu'elles connaissaient bien.

La boutique en elle-même n'était pas très luxueuse. Mais les étales regorgeait de colliers, bracelets, bagues de fines compostions serti de pierres précieuses taillés avec grâce. Elizabeth tomba sous le charme d'un collier de diamants rose et de fleurs blanches en argent. Le tout agrémenté d'un bracelet en argent simple et d'une bague en or couverte de gravure. Le tailleur de pierre qui se trouvait là retint la jeune fille tout en lui disant :

- Mademoiselle, je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui vous intéresserait bien.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc, William ?

L'homme (grand mais vouté par les années de travail) se rendit dans sa réserve où il attrapa un coffret en chêne laqué qu'il présenta à la marquise. Celle-ci l'ouvrit avec précaution et poussa un soupire d'admiration devant le contenu.

C'était des boucles d'oreilles. En forme de lapin. En cristal, avec pour faire les yeux deux petits joyaux d'une couleur fuchsia magnifique. Il va sans dire que Lizzy acheta sans hésiter la paire.

Heureuse de ses achats, elle ressortit suivit de sa servante.

- Ces boucles d'oreilles sont trop mignonnes, n'est-ce pas, Paula ?

- Oh oui, mademoiselle ! Le comte en sera impressionné !

- J'en doute, répondit la blonde, un sourire triste barrant son beau visage.

Paula murmura, que si, bien sûr que si ! Mais elles n'étaient toutes les deux pas dupes. Si Ciel venait ce n'était surement pas pour la fête ou encore la présence de sa cousine. Elles traversaient la route quand une calèche noire, tirés par des chevaux totalement incontrôlable fonça sur eux.

Paula eu juste le temps de se mettre de côté, oubliant pour l'occasion sa maitresse, dangereusement dans le champ.

**- MADEMOISELLE !**

La calèche passa à une vitesse folle, laissant trace de roues. Mais pas de trace de Lizzy. Paula s'affola, folle de rage envers cette calèche, elle hurla le prénom de la jeune fille avant de l'apercevoir.

Dans les bras d'un étranger.

Un bel étranger.

Grand, pâle comme la mort, dans les vingt ans, cheveux blonds et yeux verts, d'une beauté envoutante. Il marchait droit vers la brune.

- Madame, je vais vous reposez maintenant.

- Oooui, murmura la voix choquée d'Elizabeth.

Enfin sur ses pieds, elle se retourna vers Paula pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peuuuur !

- C'est fini, ça va aller maintenant.

Toujours en pleure, Lizzy se retourna vers son sauveur.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Narcisse Heart, mademoiselle.

- Eh bien, je vous dois ma vie.

- Ce n'était rien…

- Peut-être mais pour vous remercier, j'aimerais vous inviter à mon bal, ce soir, au manoir des Midford.

- C'est tout un honneur, mademoiselle et j'accepte avec joie.

- Bien ! Nous allons devoir vous laissez, nous avons encore tant de choses à préparés !

- Je vous dis donc à bientôt, susurra-il tout en baisant la main de la jeune marquise.

Paula emmena sa maitresse avec entrain, heureuse qu'un si beau garçon soit à la fête. Lizzy, elle, courrait presque vers sa propre calèche, ne remarquant pas l'étrange éclat de couleur rouge dans les yeux de son sauveur.

* * *

_Alors, encore un court chapitre, mais arrivé beaucoup plus vite ! _

_*La robe de Lizzy, je l'imagine comme ça /L-univers-feerique-des-costumes-d-Ollivier-Henry-a-l-Aiguille-en-Fete-2007_ La Robe de scène pour l'opéra sur le thème : Reine des Indes au 18ème siècle. Je trouve que ça fait très classy._

_XOXO_

_Eva_


End file.
